The present invention relates to a device for ventilating a motor vehicle.
German Published Patent Application No. 29 41 305 discusses a device for ventilating a motor vehicle that has an air-quality sensor for monitoring the air quality in the interior and exterior region of the motor vehicle. The signal emitted by the air-quality sensor is compared to specified threshold values of the air components to be detected. If a threshold value is exceeded, measures such as the initiation of a recirculation operation instead of a fresh-air operation may be taken.
German Published Patent Application No. 33 24 107 discusses an actuating drive located in a motor vehicle, in which the position of a sunroof may be preselected by a setpoint generator.
The present invention may provide a device for ventilating a motor vehicle, which may avoid a deterioration in the air quality inside a motor vehicle to a great extent.
A device according to the present invention may avoid an inappropriate operating state of the device for ventilating the motor vehicle. Such a state may occur, for example, when the air-quality sensor detects poor air quality, and countermeasures, such as switching from fresh-air to recirculation mode, are taken as a result, yet a window or a sunroof, for instance, is open or is to be opened simultaneously. According to an example embodiment of the present invention, an air-quality signal supplied by the air-quality sensor, and an opening signal supplied by an actuating drive, may be forwarded to an AND operation. If both signals are present simultaneously, a warning device may be actuated. After such a warning, the driver may initiate appropriate countermeasures, by implementing a closing operation of the actuating drive, for instance.
An example embodiment may provide for a warning device to include a warning light, that may be located within the driver""s field of vision. According to another example embodiment, the warning device may provide an acoustic signal that alerts the driver to a undesirable operating state.
A further example embodiment of the present invention may provide that the opening signal be derived from a position signal of the component to be adjusted by the actuating device. Another example embodiment may provide that the opening signal be derived from an operating signal of the actuating device, which is generated by an operating device.